The Fangs of Darkness
by Aeliel
Summary: Who is the Darkness that everyone speaks of? What makes him so terrifying? Why is he terrorizing Olivia in the blood wood and what does he think of Sebastian? Please R&R. Finally Updated! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Darkest Night

Hi Everyone! I have loved the idea of a Vampire Diaries x Reign crossover for some time now, I just wasn't sure if it should be a one shot or an actual story!

Please R&R if you like this. If there are enough people interested I would love to continue writing this! It's in your hands now!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Reign, as much as I wish I could!

* * *

The cool depths of the cave filled him with a sense of solitude. It was a bit damp at times, but he didn't mind the chill. The dark thrilled his senses, heightening his appetite and primal instincts. It was here that he could let himself be the demon, the fearsome evil that lived within him. One which he struggled not to give into every hour of every day; if only for his brother's sake.

He had taken up residence in the nearby chateau. It was home to an elderly countess with a taste for young men. Compulsion was not necessary to keep her in his grasp; however he did delight in its uses and preferred to use it as to keep the villagers from having the ability of tracking him to his bedchamber every night.

He did find the smell of her slow decay a bit distasteful. Humans had the uncanny ability to last an immensely annoying amount of time past their expiration date. Flirtations with the reaper being what they were.

At least here he knew the cloying smell of old human flesh could be escaped. The villagers had grown to both love and fear him, exactly the way it should be. This having been accomplished, he found an endless supply of supple young women at his disposal. Playing the demon did have its uses.

The only nuisance to his existence seemed to come in the form of a brave young boy with a lion headed sword. The dark haired child seemed to find pleasure in annoying him, acting the hero in his attempts to slay the demon in the woods. He was a gnat that would be taken care of in time. At the moment, there were more important matters to attend to.

His brother, Elijah, was unhappy with the current situation and he felt the need to voice his concerns with an increasingly irritating level of frequency.

"I worry that you are giving into the beast too deeply brother." Elijah would warn. "What is to happen when the villagers truly learn of what you are and drive us from the countryside with fire and pitchforks?"

"Your problem, Elijah, is just that. You worry. If you gave into your baser instincts more frequently, the freedom you would feel is incredibly intoxicating." He would reply. Elijah would shake his head, the ever present crease between his brows deepening, and gaze out the window in a brooding retreat.

The demon smiled in the dim light of the cave, his teeth gleaming bright and ghoulish. This was his kingdom. Elijah was a fool with his attempts to negotiate otherwise.

He reached toward the pool of blond hair that swept along the ground. A groan reached him as the inhabitant adjusted to the cold, stone floor. She smelled of floral soap and dirt, definitely not a common peasant. His fangs pinched the skin of his gums and he ran his tongue over the sharp surface, mouth watering with anticipation.

He ran a hand over her cheek. She stirred and squeaked, unable to see in the shadows.

"Shh may dear. If you scream, I cannot be held accountable for my actions." He whispered.

"Who are you?" She whispered, trembling. "Are you the Darkness the villagers spoke of?"

"My name, dearest, is Klaus." His fanged smirk flashed in the gloom. "And you are a delicious surprise."


	2. Food Pairings

What a great surprise for my little one shot! 5 reviews already! Thank you to Nesh, Musiclover500, Chrisrose, VG and BetterNameToCome for your wonderful reviews! I agree BetterNameToCome I also enjoy Klaroline, I follow Steroline a bit closer, but Klaroline is a close second. Unfortunately, I can't play with it since the story is set in 1558 France. I think it might be a bit fun and could possibly fill in some plot holes in Reign to include Klaus in some royal business. We shall see where this goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals.

* * *

"Brother, are you aware that you are wearing your breakfast this morning." Elijah sighed, earning Klaus's attention as he passed the doorway of the dining room. He rubbed at a small red spot on his shirt lapel.

"Thank you for the warning, Elijah, but I am not unawares to the state of my dress. In fact, I was on my way to change for the day." He remarked, continuing on and up the stairs to his dressing room. Klaus had gone out early to feed on his new pet. He had worn his riding clothes to throw off the servants. He still had not learned which were pagans and which were purely country people. He couldn't have his worshipers knowing where he slept. That would be entirely too vexing. Better to keep his Gentleman life separate from that of the Demon.

How the pagans had captured a well-bred lady such as her, without raising suspicions, intrigued him. Not that he would question the gift, mind you. She was very beautiful and her fear made claiming her even more intoxicating. Her soft skin beneath his teeth, her trembling body against his own, supple and ready to be broken again and again. Klaus felt a shiver of excitement and anticipation race through his bones.

She had told him her name was Olivia. Perhaps in an attempt to get him to see her as more than just a plaything, she had hoped humanizing herself with a name could keep him away from her. Human's could be so much fun when they decided to be!

Klaus absentmindedly ran his tongue over his top teeth, remembering the sweetness of her blood. _Olivia _he thought _what a pretty name for a delicacy. _

Straightening his new shirt and setting the other aside for the servants to wash, he sauntered back out into the hall and toward the breakfast room. The chateau may only be a country home, but it was a large one and elegantly furnished. The Countess had married smartly, Klaus thought. It was too bad that her frail nature kept her inside much of the day. The grounds surrounding the estate were lovely.

Elijah glanced up from his tea, watching his brother enter the space. He made a low sound of acceptance and continued reading the book set before him.

"Are you reading that ghastly dissertation again, Elijah?" Klaus asked, pacing toward the liquor set out on the sideboard.

"Utopia is not ghastly, brother. Something you would know if you could keep the superiority complex you have under control." Elijah replied, flipping a page and watched his brother lift and compare two of the alcohol bottles from the collection. "It's a little early to be drinking sherry don't you think?"

"I was trying to decide which paired better with this morning's meal." Klaus replied, setting down the brandy and grabbing a glass. "I think it's a perfect time for sherry."

"Am I correct to assume you do not mean the prepared food?"

"Very astute brother." Klaus remarked, swallowing his drink. "You should come with me sometime. She is quite exquisite. All delicious fear and sweet curves." He sucked in a breath at the memory of the feel her body had when tucked into his own and smiled deviously. "You might enjoy yourself more than you know."

"I will have to leave the girl to you, for now." Elijah pushed a pamphlet across the table with his index finger, into his brother's view. "We have preparations to make for a wedding."

Klaus snatched up the paper and walked toward the window, frowning. It was an announcement from the royal family.

"Queen Mary of Scotland is marrying the Dauphin?" He mocked. "Why do you suppose they have decided to consent now?

"I have no idea. However, I thought it could be a fun outing for tomorrow night. We might possibly spend some time in the palace while we are at it." Elijah stated, returning to his book. "Rebekah would want to come if she is able. Do you know of her whereabouts?"

"Last anyone told me, she was busy updating her wardrobe in Paris. However we should send a messenger to alert her of the event." Klaus cringed. "We wouldn't want to upset her."

Elijah nodded and sighed. "Let the preparations begin."


	3. Royal Playthings

Hi Everyone! I am finally back from my brief hiatus! It's been a long summer, but now September is upon us and I actually have energy again!

I apologize for being gone for so long. About 2 months ago, my husband and I learned we are expecting a baby. Needless to say my days have been a little full since then!

I am hoping to get back into publishing a chapter a month, or one every two months to keep up with my characters. I missed them :(

Thank you to my followers and reviewers! MusicLover500, BetterNameToCome, chrisrose, VG, Alexis2106, blue eyed sins, and Daisy96. Without you all, I wouldn't have a desire to keep working on these stories :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, The Vampire Diaries, or the Originals. The plot hole fixes are all me however!

* * *

King Henry hurled his silver wine glass across the room, growling. His irritation with her coiled through the blood in his veins like a fetid poison, one which, if not soon cured, would surely make him go mad. She was headstrong, unpredictably so, and if Henry had to listen to the needs of Scotland again he may just find the desire to throttle her. What aggravated him more was that he could not cut her out of himself, the way one would a thorn, because without her England was as lost to him as ever.

He was tired of being made a fool, even more so by that Mary Queen of Scots! The guests had gathered, the decorations hung, and a feast prepared in the kitchens. Everything had gone according to plan, and the union of his son and the girl mere hours away. Francis had done well keeping Mary's attention. She had actually fallen in love with the Dauphin!

Henry snorted at the thought. What did love have to do with Marriage anyway? Nothing in his existence gave him greater pain then that of his Wife. The mere thought of Catherine started the pangs of a headache in his temples. The way she carried about, pretending as if nothing was amiss even after Mary had run off angered Henry. They already looked foolish enough, did she have to make his competence and leadership appear so much worse?

It would not have been nearly as scandalous if Sebastian had not been involved. Damn that bastard child of his! Always the dependable child, Henry's oldest child had severely disappointed him. As much as it hurt to think of it, Bash would need to be severely punished when he was returned to the palace. Regardless of blood or not, a King could not be seen as weak in his own dealings. Bash would have to answer for his crimes. That is, if Francis didn't find his brother himself.

The King had no doubt that Mary would return to the palace, willing or unwilling. Francis would see to it. Every port in France had been barricaded to travel. No one was entering or leaving the country by sea and soldiers patrolled the borderlands. She could hide all she liked, but Henry would have England, even if he had to tie Mary up and drag her to the wedding himself!

Henry had to admit that his heir's determination to combat this wronging to himself was a bit consuming. If he didn't know any better, he might have thought that Francis even had feelings for the girl. At least all of the sleepless nights and endless campaigns in an attempt to reclaim his bride had a positive note. The Dauphin's presence, which had always caused many of the girls at court to sigh over his presence, now caused even more commotion among the unmarried women whenever he was near. It helped to solidify his status with the female population and gave the young prince a bit more desire to continue his quest, if only for his love of admirers.

There was one girl out of the throngs that intrigued Henry more than the others. A tall, blonde goddess with sapphire eyes had joined the crowds, most likely due to the postponed wedding. His advisers had been dispatched to learn of her secrets, but there was not much to be discovered. Her name was Rebekah and her family was not from France. The rumors in Paris were that she knew how to enjoy the delights of the city. Henry had been intrigued, even more so when he began to notice how keen she was to watch him from the shadows, eyes glimmering in the candle glow like a lioness.

He had found a way to escape Kenna and her cloying over attachment to him the night before, and found himself following the trailing red chiffon of his mystery sprite's dress as it glided through the castle halls. She had smiled at him over her shoulder once, a coy but playful grin, the pale skin of her shoulders glowing in the moonlight and torches of the palace. Henry had turned the corner to find she had vanished, no trace or sound of her could be found. Like a ghost into the walls of the fortress.

The King had decided at that moment that he would find a way to have her, to seduce her, and claim her. He would drive the laughter from her eyes and replace it with lust and passion. She couldn't be caged, he knew, but could she be dominated?

He smiled to himself at the thought, and leaned back over his maps, completely unaware that he was the one on the verge of being controlled.


End file.
